My Father
by jax2468
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Allen's father is? Well now you'll find out. Contains yullen. Warning: no PJO pairings what so ever! "T" for Kanda's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**yay's new idea! actually i had this idea for awhile but i finally decided to post it! Go me! So i noticed that there are no DGM and PJO crossovers what so ever, so i decided to change that! oh and i am not abandoning "Dgray chat" or "Bella's a what?" im just having trouble with what to write for the next chapters so... without further ado here's the first chapter of "My Father!"**

**Percy: why am i here?**

**Jax: because i want you to do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: why should i?**

**Jax: because if you dont i'll make you paired up with Grover!**

**Percy: Jax doesnt own -man or PJO.**

**Jax: cause if i did, i would be rollin in the dough...**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal mission, we were supposed to collect the innocence, kill akuma then come back home together. Then I was going to propose to my love, my moyashi. That's how it was supposed to happen, that was the plan. But fate had other ideas.

_(Flashback)_

_We had followed the akuma to the docks. Were we were ambushed by more level 2. I wasn't watching my back when __**it**__ happened. The moyashi being the idiot that he is, protected me, took the blow, took the mother fucking blow. He knew about my supper healing abilities. Hell he even knew the reason behind it, but he still took the fucking hit. I saw him, my lover, giving me a sad smile as the blood from his wound dripped from his coat to the docks. I know my face betrayed my emotions (something I never did) as he said his final words to my now frozen frame._

"_Please…love again." As his eyes closed and my Allen fell into the ocean his body washed away with the current._

_(End flashback)_

In my rage all I saw was red as I killed the akumas one by one. I ignored my injuries as I cut them down, my anger and sadness fuelled my actions, anger at the akuma, at the war, at the hate to our relationship. Sadness to my now dead lover, to my loss. When I was alone and the akuma were all dead I was by the ocean, maybe a mile from town, surrounded by trees. That was where I cried. I pulled out the engagement ring the usagi had helped me get when we went out to town about a month ago when I told him about my plans. Allen had made me be somewhat nicer to him and I was able to stand him more then I could a couple of years ago, but it didn't matter now, because he could never come back. He was gone, forever. I didn't know how long I was there for but the sun had gone down and the sky had painted black when I finally stood to my feet, pocketing the ring and bringing with me the regret that I could never fulfill my lovers last wish as the darkness of both my heart and the forest swallowed me whole.

**3****rd**** pov**

_(2 days later)_

It was early morning at camp half-blood, the sun was rising over the dining hall, and the Pegasus were neighing, the armoury was starting its fire for the Hephaestus cabin, everything was how it should have been on the second day of camp, especially that the war with Kronos was now over and camp was at peace.

Except that that image was ruined by a body that had washed up on the beach. That was where he was found by half the camp, as one from the already claimed Hermes cabin had gone and gotten Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico where able to see the white hair and tattered remains of the boys black coat (as there was a giant hole in the back of it, like slash marks) before Chiron arrived and brought the body of the unconscious male to the big house.

* * *

**Kanda: i was Going to propose to the MOYASHI?**

**Jax: i know i personally prefer Laven but-**

**Kanda: but what? make the Usagi gay!**

**Jax: but we need your antisocial behaviour for the prologue to be dramatic!**

**Allen: just suck it up Bakanda.**

**Kanda: moya-**

**Jax: (had shoved the two together making them kiss)**

**R&R **

**Jax**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAYAY's an actual chapter of decent length! So guys I only got one review for this story, is it not good or what? Any way here's the disclaimer!**

**Kanda: there is no way I am doing the disclaimer.**

**Jax: …ALLEN!**

**Kanda: I hate you**

**Allen: what's wrong?**

**Jax: Kanda is being mean to me!**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: I'll deal with him later, anyway Jax-chan doesn't own –man or PJO.**

**

* * *

**

Allens pov

I awoke to a soft bed. That I couldn't remember falling asleep in. Looking back I didn't remember anything, except for my name and age. So I was Allen Walker, 16 years old. Trying to digest this information, I racked my brain for a memory, a feeling of my past but I came up with nothing. My brain supplied the word to my problem: _amnesia. _

Sitting up in bed I noticed my left arm was red and malformed! Was I tortured? Did the shock and pain of the event made me forget what happened? Or was I always like this? For some odd reason my brain was leaning towards that option. But why? But if I have always had this arm then what made me lose my memories? An accident of some sort? Did I hit my head on something? But then why is there a glowing green cross on the back of my hand?

During my inner musings I didn't notice a man come into the room until he startled me out of my thoughts by saying "Ah! You're awake!" and he wheeled to my side. His lower half was in some kind of metal construction machine thing that my brained supplied the word to again: wheelchair.

"Child, my name is Chiron. May I ask yours?" he requested politely as he extended his hand a warm smile on his face that seemed very fatherly.

Taking it, I replied "Allen Walker." With a smile of my own adorning my face.

"Allen, can you tell me what happened to your arm? You were not abused or attacked at all." Chiron asked. His face growing darker at the last sentence as if he would send the guy who did this, to the hospital.

"Um. I would but I can't remember my past or anything." I answered, laughing nervously at the end as I scratched the back of my neck.

Frowning a bit he replied "Then you wouldn't be able to tell us as to why we found you passed out on the beach with a black coat on that looked like it was mauled by a bear." My eyes bugged out of my sockets at that last remark. I was in the ocean! Passed out! I didn't even know if I could swim or not. Obviously I could or else I would have drowned. Duh Allen I hope I wasn't this stupid when I knew who I was.

Catching something in that last sentence I asked "Wait us?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Ah yes I haven't told you where you are now have I? Well Allen you are at a camp called Camp Half-blood. I am the activities director of the camp. Who I run with the Director of the camp Mr. D. Actually it was one of our campers that found you and you are currently staying at the Big House, where Mr. D and I live, the infirmary is and where we usually have meetings with the heads of the cabins." Chiron explained.

"Oh then-" but I was unable to finish my sentence as a boy with brown hair, sea green eyes, looked to be around 17, wearing a orange shirt with the words "Camp Half-blood" printed in black bold, opened the door that Chiron came through not minutes ago and spoke to Chiron in an even voice "Clarisse is bullying the younger campers again."

Sighing Chiron turned to him and said "Thank you Percy, I'll deal with Clarisse later, but I first have to finish explaining things to Allen here." At the mention of my name the boy now dubbed Percy said surprised at me being awake "Oh glad to see you're alright! My names Percy, but you probably already knew that…" As he walked towards me his hand outstretched to shake my hand I noticed a glint on gold in his left hand and saw that he WAS WEILDING A SWORD! WHAT THE HELL? I jumped out of bed and backed towards the corner of the room. My eyes were widening in fright and my voice was high and shaky as I squeaked out "Why do you have A SWORD?"

Eyes widening at my statement, Chiron and Percy looked at each other before looking at me and asking "Can you see it?"

I looked at them as if they were mentally stable "of course I can see it! It's a fricken foot long double edged sword! How can you not see it?" I almost shouted the last part.

Going into the corner of the room the two talked in very hushed voices some words I was able to hear like "mist", "parent", "chances", "normal" and "maybe". Before they split up and Chiron turned to me and said "Allen its time I told you something very important.

And boy did he ever. He told me all about half-bloods, Greek gods, The Big 3, about Camp, getting claimed, the Mist, The battle of Kronos, which Percy was the supposed prophesised hero of and how that I could come into the borders of camp and see the sword that I was probably a half-blood. Of course like any sane person I said they were totally nuts, that was until Chiron stood up from his wheelchair and tuned into a centaur…which I fainted from seeing. It took me about 5 minutes to wake back up again(that's what they said anyway, I'm guessing it was probably longer than that).

So here I am getting a tour from Percy (son of Poseidon) as he leads me through all the training grounds, the cabins, the chariots racetrack, the bonfire and the forest which Percy said was inhabited by monsters and where they play a game of capture the flag with actual swords and shield! By diner time, I had seen all of camp, meet Percy's friends: Annabeth (Athena's daughter), Grover (a satyr) and Nico (Hades son) and he told me about his half brother Tyson who was half Cyclopes and who is currently working with other Cyclopes in Poseidon's forges under the sea! How cool is that? He also showed me Mrs. O'Leary in the training grounds, did I forget to mention she was a HELL HOUND the size of a RHINO!

Meeting Clarisse who for some reason didn't scare me, which made me question my past for not the first time since waking up. As well as getting introduced to my new cabin (11 or the Hermes Cabin) since I wasn't claimed yet. I had a spot on the floor with the Hermes cabin; I was the only unclaimed camper there. Joy, note the sarcasm. But Connor and Travis Stoll are great heads and were nice to me because of the whole amnesia thing. Though they reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They told me they weren't totally heartless, though they questioned me about my hair and scar which I didn't know about and when I looked in a mirror I completely freaked out(it also made me wonder why Clarisse didn't make fun of it)! That was 10 minutes ago. It was diner time by now and I sat alone at the end of the table, Chiron stood up raising his goblet as he said about my arrival.

"And I am pleased to announce that we have a new camper joining us today! Can Allen Walker please stand up." I reluctantly stood from my seat, where there was an intake of breath from around me and a light from above me. Looking up my jaw dropped as I saw the emblem of the glowing green trident that floated above me. Looking towards the almost completely abandon table I locked eyes with shocked sea green eyes, the eyes of my new roommate.

* * *

**So for my story to work, I'm making the general hunt 3 years after Allen came to the Order so he's been there two and a half years now. And it will remain a Yullen so no DGMxPJO couples.**

**There will also be no Percabeth in this now just to warn you.**

**Jax: So Allen how did you make Kanda behave?**

**Allen: *beams* easy I told him no sex if he didn't smarten up.**

**Jax: *raises eyebrow* and did he?**

**Allen: *gives her a look* this is **_**Bakanda**_** we're talking about.**

**Jax: so how long is the punishment going to last?**

**Allen: until he says he's sorry.**

**Jax: …you're a cruel uke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey so i am LE BACK! ok so it has been forever since i last posted something (on any of my stories) so i have an excuse and that is SCHOOL! Seriously im on my last year and they're pilling on the work! i mean cummon my parents paid to teach me during school not when im at home!**

**So without further ado i present CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jax: hey Kanda!**

**Kanda: ...**

**Jax: Allen said you had something to say to me.**

**Kanda: .**

**Jax: what?**

**Allen: say it again Kanda**

**Kanda: i'm sorry you're a heartless bitch who enjoys the pains and sufferings of others.**

**Allen: KANDA! that is not how you-**

**Jax: *glomps* I FORGIVE YOU! now chiron do the disclaimer!**

**Chiron: Jax doesnt own -man or PJO...where are those 2 lads going?**

**Jax: probarbly going to go Tyki themselves like Lavi.**

**Chiron: ...Beg pardon.**

_

* * *

_

(1 months later in New York City)

3rd Pov

It was a normal day in New York. The cars honking and blaring-

*KA-BOOOM!*

-The loud New Yorkers all trying to talk louder than the person beside them on their cell phones-

*CLANG*

-A battle involving a creature that you would find right out of a horror novel-

*THUMP*

-and the statue of liberty was basking in the sunlight of this wonderful Saturday July afternoon.

Back to the fight, because we know you want to.

A man in a beige coat was looking up in a mixture of horror (like the horror you would get not when you found out your girl friend has cheated on you but the horror of seeing one of your grandparents in bed with your best friend; horror), pure and utter delight (like when you wake up on Christmas and you found out your parents had bought the rights to a certain anime series *coughDGMcough*) and confusion (like oh shit was it '_left right, right, left'_ or _'right, left, right, right?'_).

Now the reason you may be asking yourselves "why is this man is having such polar opposite emotions at the same time?" is because this man had just been attacked by a person called a "Noah" more specifically a blond Noah of lust by the name of Lulubell. Now you may be asking "why is he happy about being attacked then?" and that is because you wouldn't shut up long enough for me to finish my sentence.

Actually the reason is because this man was saved by these two teenagers, twins to be exact who were both holding identical swords and wearing grins that promised that you'll either" get away right now with only a few scrapes and bruises as well as an empty wallet" or "you'll die because we killed you then we'll take your wallet".

Now I'll tell you the reason why the man (name is actually Fernandez) was confused, before you interrupt me again you impatient bastards, and that was because the twins (while blocking life threatening blows) were _laughing_. That's right folks laughing!

Fernandez looked in utter shock as the twins lost their smiles, stopped attacking then looked at each other before turning back to the panther form of Lulubell.

"We had fun-" thing 1 said

"but we have better –" thing 2 spoke for his brother

"fun to plan. So-"

"we'll have to –"

"end this-"

"NOW!" and with that the two twins jumped in union towards the panther catching it off guard and slicing it in two, where it then turned into ash, and was swept away into the breeze.

Getting up from the crouched position that they had landed in, the two high fived each other, before flicking their wrists making the swords disappear as they grinned and turned to Fernandez before breaking out into…laughter _again_.

"Oh my gods! Look at that guys face!" Thing 1 said to his brother while pointing to Fernandez.

"Connor it's rude to point." Thing 2 said.

"Yeah so? Since when have you cared about etiquette Travis?" Connor asked.

"Since never of course!" Travis exclaimed as the two began to walk away. Now if you haven't realised it yet Fernandez is a finder for the Black Order so as his job he needed to ask these two boys to join them, which he did.

"WAIT!" Fernandez the finder cried to the retreating backs of the twins.

Turning around the twins looked at the pathetic form of the finder and (Fernandez thinks Travis) asked "What?"

"You killed that Noah; it must mean you are exorcists! Please it's your duty to join the Black Order and fight against The Millennium Earl." Fernandez cried in utter happiness at finding not one but two potential exorcist.

"Sorry but we're not the people you are looking for, we are not all that good at saving people, besides our own family that is. But if you're so stuck on recruiting us then you might want to recruit the best of the best," Connor said as he walked over handing a card that said:

*insert the card that Grover gave to Percy in the First book here*

"Well bye, bye." Travis said as Connor had made his way back and the two left the alley where Fernandez looked at the card before dashing off to the nearest Pay phone, this had to be told to the higher ups as soon as possible.

(LINE BREAK)

It had been like this for 20 minutes now. The other scientists had walked into the room with large stacks of paper to be signed by the supervisor when the sight they saw made them stop dead in their track; for their was Komui deep in thought with a serious expression playing over his features, something that only happened when something bad had happened or when he had to be not Komui brother to Lenalee but Komui head of the Black Order headquarters.

It stayed like that for a few minutes before Komui let out a huge sigh reached for the phone and begun dialling, after a few rings there was a "hello?" on the other end before Komui (back in Lenalee's older brother mood) replied "Hello my name is Komui Lee."

On the other end of the phone you could hear "Hello Komui my name is Chiron, may I ask how you got this phone number."

Turning his chair so that his back was facing the perplexed scientists Komui responded" Well you see..."

(LINE BREAK)

Percy's Pov

As I walked back to my cabin, passing by the training arena where Mrs. O'Leary was currently taking a nap in, I remembered what had transpired a few moments ago in the big house. Chiron had called all the camp counsellors for an important meeting. He said that a man by the name of Komui Lee (supervisor for the Black Order) was asking for two of their best fighters to help out in a secret war that determined the fate of all of humanity! Also their headquarters was located in England so monster attacks would be really few (which is a bonus!)And that he'd give more detailed information when the two fighters got there. So Chiron picked me and said that I could pick another person to aid me with this quest.

I didn't know who to pick, I mean Grover isn't a fighter and he has his girlfriend now, Annabeth was in San Francisco with her father because of a family emergency, Nico was in the Underworld with his dad doing some bonding time, Tyson was with dad and I sure as Hades wasn't bringing anyone from the Ares cabin. So that left me with Allen, but he's only been here a month and I didn't want him to die because of it, though surprisingly Allen was excellent at fighting, so good he even got the Ares cabin silent respect (though it probably because he didn't soak them in toilet water when they first met.)

After another 5 minutes of walking I had decided what I was going to do, stepping through the door of my cabin I saw Allen sitting on the other top bunk staring at his left arm a bracelet wrapped snugly around his wrist with a thoughtful look. Looking up at me he said "hey Prada." While jumping down and looked at me with a concerned look on his face after taking in my appearance "Is something wrong? Did Clarisse and Prada fight again?" He asked now with a teasing smile on his face.

As a tick mark appeared on my head at the nickname and started to regret my decision I turned to him and said "Pack your stuff we're leaving for a quest in the morning."

**

* * *

**

Chiron: so what does "tyki themselves like Lavi mean"?

**Jax: so Tyki is the noah of pleasure, you following.**

**Chiron: ok and what about Lavi?**

**Jax: Lavi is nicknamed Rabbit.**

**Chiron: ok so they're going to pleasure themselves like r-... *faints***

**Allen: *comes in* whats wrong with Chiron?**

**Yeah so sorry about the late update, how if any of you can guess the origin of Percy's nickname then you get a Cyber cookie!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello My loveleys! Its ME! And i just want to wish everyone a happy 2012!**

**OMG PLEASE DONT KILL ME! THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE I KNOW BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD REASON!**

**My family moved and my mom was all like you shall pack everything weeks in advance! So my notebook with all my plot ideas and stories, and the flow of them were all packed for months! And without it i was at a total standstill for writing since i forgot which direction the story is suppose to go in and...yah. BUT i found it (like two days ago) so i shall begin writing again! And i have to redo my senior year because some credits didnt switch over from my two schools so i have to redo it! TWO senior years this is going to be hell. Wish me luck~!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kanda: *killer glare* IT has been _16 FUCKING MONTHS!_**

**Jax: *cowers in fear***

**Kanda: 16 MONTHS SINCE YOU UPDATED THIS FUCKING STORY, 16 MONTHS I'VE BEEN IN A DEPRSSION! 16 MONTHS THAT THE MOYASHI COMING BACK TO ME HAS BEEN DELAYED! ALL FOR FUCKING WHAT? BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO FUCKING LAZY TO UPDATE THIS!**

**Jax: Dont kill me.**

**Kanda: THIS CHAPYER HAS BEEN ON YOUR HARDDRIVE FOR ONLY ZEUS KNOWS HOW LONG AND-**

**Allen: Jax-chan does not own anyone or anything all right are owned by Rick Riordan and Katsura Hoshino.**

**Kanda: AND ANOTHER THING!**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

"So what are the details of this quest?" Allen asked me as we walked to the beach, packs that consisted of ambrosia, nectar, a change of clothes, some gold dramaucha. As well as equipped with our weapons; Riptide as a pen in my pocket and Allen's Stormbringer as a bracelet on his left wrist, though Allen's weapon was really cool but, different.

_(Flashback)_

"_So just go through the line and pick the one that feels right." Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin said to Allen who was staring in amazement at all the swords, shield and armour in the room. It was his second day being here and it was only yesterday that he was claimed_.

_(A couple of hours later)_

_Allen had to have gone through the sword/weapon rack for the last hours and he said it was either to heavy or too light, too long or too short. So at 3 in the afternoon we had given and had made our way back to our cabin, Allen apologising the entire time about how he had wasted my time. I told him not to worry and that I didn't mind. When we got to cabin 3 there was a package as big as a Kleenex on the bedside table wrapped in seaweed and fishing net. Making our way over cautiously (as it could be a prank form the Hermes cabin) it said on a little note of dried up coral _

"_To Allen, my son."_

_I looked up at Allen to see that his eyes had grown to the size of dramaucha's and that his jaw was opening and closing like a fish, I probably looked the same. But I could understand his actions Father had sent him a package, which gods usually aren't, suppose to do. I watch him reach out with a shaking hand to the package slowly taking off the packaging and lifting the lid to the box his face had a look of confusion as he pulled out a piece of jewellery; a bracelet to be exact. Looking closer at the bracelet it was made out of celestial bronze with a blue swirl wave pattern engraved into it. I looked at it more closely and there was an indent on the bottom artistically made as a wave was crashing down right over it. _

_Looking up at me I told him "Put it on." Hesitantly he placed it on his left wrist and as he went over the indentation the bracelet sprang to life becoming a monstrous claw, golden armour snaked its way up Allen arm up to his shoulder. All in all it was a weapon and it was a gift from Father. Staring wide eyed at the weapon he looked up at me shock, amazement and most prominent happiness were the emotion in Allen eyes and expression as he choked out "it's perfect."_

_(End flash back)_

In the month Allen was here he had bested me in a fight seeing as it wasn't sword to sword, also despite the size Allen said it was surprisingly light making him extremely fast with it, in other words Allen was a deadly opponent one we needed at the final battle with Kronos. Though secretly I was glad that Allen didn't have to experience that fight.

"Yo Prada is there anyone home?" Allen asked while waving his hand in front of my face. An annoyed but slight worried look on his face.

"Yah what is it?" I asked coming back to reality and realising we had already arrived at the beach.

Chuckling Allen pointed up ahead, "I asked what our quest is about and I wanted to tell you that our ride's here." Following his line of sight I noticed 2 hippocampus waiting patiently for us about 10 feet off the coast of the ocean. Laughing nervously and scratching the back of my head I responded, "Sorry for the wait. And Allen the details will be given to us once we reach the headquarters."

"Oh. Alright let's go!" and with that Allen dragged me into the ocean towards the hippocampus.

_(3 days later)_

"It's not funny!" Allen cried out indigenously as he lowered the hood form his hoodie as we neared a bottom of the cliff.

"Dude it so was, especially when you mistook him for a girl." I laughed out as I wiped the last of my tears from my eyes and looked up at the impossible tall mountain in front of us.

"Crazy she-male should cut his hair…" Allen mumbled out while he too looked up. After a moment Allen turned to me, sighed, then muttered a quick phrase that sounded a lot like "Flying", "Zeus" and "lightning" before he shifted his pack over his shoulder, flipped his hood back over his head hiding his snow white hair and started to climb the large mountain. Sighing I mimicked his actions before I followed him up the impossibly big cliff.

**3rd Pov**

"Who in the underworld designed the freaking plans for this thing?" Allen yelled out as he continued to climb up the seemingly never ending mountain, his hood had fallen down after a few moments of climbing. Unknown to the two brothers they were being watched by a weird black bat for the past 5 minutes.

"Just shut up and keep climbing." Percy yelled back while putting his red and almost bleeding fingers on the ledge above him and hoisted up.

"Whoever they are I hope that Uncle Hades punishes them in the afterlife." Allen muttered as he hoisted himself over the last of the cliff.

As Percy joined him the two panted for oxygen before they dusted off their clothes and started to make their way down the path. The two walked for a couple of minutes before they came upon a giant gate with swirling black bats flying above their heads.

"Hello; anybody in here? We're the fighters that a Komui Lee asked for from Chiron. Can you guys answ-?" Percy wasn't able to finish his request as the doors opened and a green and black blur had flung out and had attached itself around Allen's neck while screaming "ALLEN-KUN!" in a very feminine voice. As the shape had stopped moving it revealed to Allen and Percy a pretty, green haired, Chinese teenage girl who was holding onto Allen for dear life. As Allen became flustered and Percy started to suppress his laughter, the girl started to speak "Oh my goodness I can't believe you're alive! This is great! Everyone was so upset and Nii-san wasn't building any Sir Komlin, Lavi has been doing his Bookman duties without any complaint and Kanda-KANDA! Oh he's going to be so happy to know you survived. Wait how did you survive? Who cares you're alive and that's what matters." As the girls kept rambling on Allen was completely confused.

"Excuse me Miss." Allen asked as the woman finally took a break to breath.

"What is it Allen-kun?" the teenager asked seeming to be completely happy just hearing him speak.

"I'm sorry to be rude but I don't believe we've ever met. May I ask who you are?" Allen asked as Percy was looking at her before he smiled broadly turned to Allen and said, "Well she ain't Mrs. Dobbs I can tell you that much."

"Oh shut up Prada I know she's not a fury." Allen said as he turned away from the now stunned girl, completely forgetting about her presence.

"Says the one who mistook Mrs. O'Leary for Chiron." Percy said to Allen a smile upon his face as he taunted his younger brother.

An angry tick appeared upon Allen forehead, "That was one time and at least I didn't flood camp!"

"I was upset!"

"With what?" Allen asked more out of anger then curiosity.

"With-." Before Percy could reply the girl made her presence remembered by yelling out, "WAIT!"

"What?" The two brothers asked simultaneously as they turned to ask the now confused girl.

"What do you mean we've never met?" the girl asked Allen.

"Like I meant, I don't know you." Allen replied.

"It's me, Lenalee. We went on that mission-." But before Lenalee could finish Percy cut in, "Allen has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything up until a month ago."

"I can talk yah know Prada." Allen said annoyed.

"Yeah but you weren't making the connection that maybe she's a part of your past and that she might know you and can explain some things about your past, shrimp." Percy smirked as he used Allen's nickname.

"It's Allen! Gods get it right Prada."

"Who's calling the Pegasus black?"

"Blackjack would resent that."

"Anyway," Percy said, "Allen doesn't remember anything and we would appreciate it if you could tell us some stuff about his past…" Percy started to trail off as Lenalee had grabbed onto Allen's arm and started to drag him through the door and was almost out of sight before he ran to catch up.

"So," Lenalee said as the trio made their way down the halls of the Black Order, "what's your name?" she asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson but the idiot over there calls me Prada." Percy said while pointing his thumb at Allen who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Prada?" Lenalee enquired.

"Well a lot of people call him Perc instead of Percy, and since Perc sounds like purse I decided to call him Prada, seeing as they both start with 'P'." Allen explained while Percy sighed then muttered something under his breath.

After a few moments Lenalee stopped the two boys and said, "This is Nii-san's office."

"Nii-san?" the boys asked but were interrupted by a shriek of "LENALEE!" As the doors were flung open to reveal a man of Chinese origin, in his late 20's wearing a white lab coat, beanie and pink slippers glomp the poor (now extremely embarrassed) defenceless girl. This continued for a couple of moments before the man took noticed of the extremely freaked out teenagers a good 10 meters away.

"Oh right my name is Komui Lee and I am the person who requested your presence here, come in and you can tell us where you've been Allen-kun." Komui said as he dragged Lenalee into the room. Looking to one another the brothers gazed helplessly at one another before entering the room.

Looking around the brothers jaws dropped as they took in the extremely messy room which was crowded with other males with white lab coats, "Geez, this place is messier then the Ares Cabin…" Percy said as he looked around the room. A couple faces became confused at the statement while others raised their eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

Allen though grinned suddenly before turning round to Percy and asking in a very innocent voice "And how would you know? Did you go in there before or after your sudden _friendship_ with Clarisse?" Allen asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at Percy on the word friendship who turned red in embarrassment and anger before he slapped Allen upside the head and muttered "In my nightmares."

"Never mind, now I haven't formerly introduced myself my name is Komui Lee supervisor of the Black Order and older brother to the awesome and sweet Lenalee! And over there are the scientist members who are the only ones awake since it's almost 2 in the morning. Now if you could introduce yourself and explain Allen condition more throughoutly we'll leave the rest of explanations for tomorrow." While Komui's mini speech he had made his way to the desk and sat down, Lenalee standing behind him, leaving the brothers standing at the door.

Awkwardly Allen looked at the group of people watching the people who all seemed to know him before turning to his brother then back again before he started to explain, "Um as most of you seem to know I am Allen Walker and this is my older half brother Percy Jackson. We-" Allen was suddenly cut off though by a rather large outburst of, "BROTHER!" by the original occupants of the room.

"Yes my brother," Allen continued completely ignoring the looks of shock on the Black Orders members faces, "now I washed up on shore of camp a little over a month ago now and we found out we were brother after the first night…"Allen trailed off not knowing how to continue his explanation.

"What I want to know is why Allen arrived at camp unconscious, washed up on the beach with his coat ripped to shreds like he was mauled by a hydra, dad would never do anything to harm Allen so anything from the ocean doing that is ruled out, so cough up." Percy said in a very cold and demanding tone as he crossed his arms over his chest but his eyes displaying genuine curiosity and worry, while Allen faced palm as his older brother ADD just gave away one of their secrets.

Shifting his glasses onto his face Komui took a very serious expression as he threaded his fingers together and leaned his chin against them before he spoke, "We do not have the specifics as we were not at the scene itself but from what we know Allen was fighting one of our enemies with one of our exorcists, but Allen's partner got distracted and didn't notice the attack at his back and Allen jumped in the way taking the blow before he fell into the ocean and was washed away." At the end of the explanation Allen looked away his cheeks turning a slight pink, while Percy had a teasing smile on his lips as he completely ignored the seriousness of the situation.

"So you where a martyr then too shrimp?" Percy asked with amusement colouring his voice.

"SHUT UP PRADA!" Allen's face had started to resemble a tomato from both embarrassment and anger.

"What I want to know," Komui started breaking up their argument and bringing attention back to him "is what you mean when you say that 'the ocean is ruled out of the question of harming Allen because of your father', care to explain?" at his statement all the scientists and Lenalee stared at the two brothers who seemed to be having a silent conversation. They turned to the scientists in the room and looked pointedly at Komui, "We were told only to tell our …situation to those that are of importance and those we will fight with." Percy explained while giving the scientist another glance.

"I understand. Guys if you would." Komui directed to the scientist who looked ready to protest before given a certain look that promised a sir Komrin if they didn't go. Grumbling they slowly left the room before they closed the door on the way out.

Sighing Percy made his way to the couch Allen following behind him as the two sat down. Allen looked toward Percy who leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable couch before he asked "How much do you know about the Greek myths?"

Being caught by surprise at the out of the blue question Komui blinked a couple of times before Lenalee asked. "Do you mean about the gods; Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and such?"

"Names are a powerful thing Lenalee and it would do you well not to say them so freely." Percy explained sounding a bit like Mr. D when he had first arrived at camp.

"But they're not real. Just folklore to explain how things worked back then." Komui said with scepticism in his voice.

"He didn't mean that!" Allen shouted out as thunder rumbled outside. As it died down Allen turned to Komui with a pleading expression on and said, "Please we're already in his domain with barley given consent don't say anything to piss him off, ok?"

Glancing at the nervousness of their posture and their expression Komui let it go but remembered to file it away for later conversation. "Now what was the point of bringing up The Greek gods into your explanation?"

"Because their real." Percy stated causing Komui to gap in shock. "And all the legends are true, including the ones where The Gods would come down from mount Olympus and have a have a half mortal, god child."

It took only a few seconds before Komui got the meaning of the last explanation, as his mouth opened and closed with words that weren't there. But Lenalee had them, "Are you saying your children of gods?" scepticism coloured her voice.

"I thought I made that fact obvious?" Percy said before Allen hit him over the back of his head yelling "Apologise." While glaring at his older brother; who only smiled sheepishly to the two stunned siblings.

"Prove it." Komui stated.

Allen sighed before he lifted his hand and made a gesture at the coffee cup sitting on Komui desk and to the Chinese siblings amazement the coffee coiled out of the cup like a snake would out of a basket before he released his hold over the liquid and let it fall back into the cup.

A silence enveloped the room as the brothers let that piece of information sink in with the two, which was broken only a couple of minutes later by a yawn from Allen.

"It's late; we'll finish our conversation in the morning, Lenalee can you show them to their rooms?" Komui asked Lenalee who smiled widely before leading them out of the office with a few goodbyes and down the similar hallways. Walking in silence Lenalee walked up to a door which looked the same as the others, Lenalee smiled brightly at the two, "Allen this was your old room back when you joined so it is rightfully yours. Percy yours is just down the hall two doors on the left. Have a goodnight and I'll guide you both to the cafeteria tomorrow and after a tour of the Order."

"Thank you very much Ms. Lee." Allen thanked before bowing.

"Please call me Lenalee; Allen. Percy." Lenalee commented before about to walk away before she was stopped by a question, "Lenalee was there anyone here that knew about my past life?"

She looked to be in thought before she replied "Kanda would probably know a lot more about your past then most here. But he's on a mission right now and won't be back for some time. But he would be the one to ask as you were secretive about your past a lot even with myself and Lavi."

Smiling happily Allen clarified "He was a good friend of mine then right?"

"Not exactly…" Lenalee mumbled under her breath too low for the brothers to hear before wishing them good night and walking away and disappearing around the corner.

Looking towards one another the brothers wished the other a good night before disappearing into their new rooms.

* * *

**Jax: how did you get him to stop?**

**Allen: I didn't, Uncle Zeus got fed up and almost blasted him out of the sky.**

**Jax: YIKES!**

**Lavi: I want a godly parent! T.T Why cant i have one too!**

**Jax**

**R&R (not for Read and Run)**


End file.
